


Cavern of Secrets

by Katsala



Series: Bite Me [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 'Eth Alth'eban, (I reworked the name but I don’t know Arabic so it’s probably still wrong), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dhampir Damian Wayne, Dhampir Talia al Ghul, F/M, Gen, Lazarus Pit (DCU), Vampire Batfamily (DCU), Vampire Bruce Wayne, Vampire Jason Todd, Vampire Ra’s al Ghul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: Talia al Ghul, daughter of the most ancient vampire in the world, reflects on her native city, the Lazarus Pit, and her relationship with Bruce Wayne.
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Series: Bite Me [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/447061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Cavern of Secrets

Some say there is a city, deep in the deserts of Arabia, not lost but hidden, and that it is called Eash al’Thaeabin. The snake’s nest.

Talia al Ghul was born in that city and bore her son in that city. If anyone besides her father was capable of knowing all its secrets, it was her. She knew where the poisonous herbs were grown, where her father’s wives and her own mother and mortal siblings had been laid to rest. And, of course, she knew where the Lazarus Pit was.

Her father hadn’t wanted to allow Jason Todd to use it. Talia had convinced him; Batman was their ally, though he did not see it that way, and they owed him a favor. It was more than that, though; Bruce was Talia’s first love. No man or woman or anyone in between had ever compared, no matter how hard she tried. She knew he had love for her as well. She had fathered his only biological child, a dhampir like herself. Just because they had not taken vows, or because they did not wear rings, did not make them any less married. Talia was determined to be a good stepmother.

Her father was the most ancient vampire in the world. Though vampires were immortal they still aged, withering away until they became too weak to feed, until they begged to be staked. It took hundreds of years, but it was inevitable. That was what made the Lazarus Pit so valuable. For a vampire that bathed in its burning green waters, youth would be restored. It granted the same boon to dhampirs, who were not immortal but lived twice as long as a mere human.

The gift was even stronger for a human who entered a Pit. They were Turned, no bite required, no risk of failure. Of course, she had heard it hurt worse than death, but it did not stop her from looking enviously on at the bubbling surface, wishing she could use it to become a full vampire.

She didn’t know about the side effects until after bringing Jason back. A dhampir or human who went into a Pit did not come out the same. The pain warped the living mind, causing madness and rage. It was no wonder that her father had not used it to extend the lifespans of her long-dead dhampir siblings. She wondered often why he had let her convince him to throw in Jason. 

Being a stepmother was hard work. But at least Talia was trying, she reflected, as she set baby Damian in a restrained Jason’s lap and began to sing them both a lullaby. By her side were both their bottles, one full of milk and the other of blood. At least she was trying. 


End file.
